sdcombinefandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Houses
Guild Houses were a pre-BETA project intended for use as The Combine's main source of contact with the general public. The intent was to have a system of four chatrooms (clan chats in Runescape terms) for either learning or socialising, each dealing with a specific topic. The Guild House project was disbanded, their posts deleted and archived on 12 March, 2011. Their removal was in accordance with planning of the First Reform. Reasons for disbanding were too much startup effort, possibility of inactivity in all chatrooms due to splitting the population and the Mumble and lectures project rendered teaching via chat obsolete. Guild House Post Transcript - Militant Æ_MILITANT GUILD HOUSES_Æ "Military intelligence is a contradiction in terms." - Groucho Marx The Guild Houses are the Guild's main source of contact with the world. These are 4 chatrooms, each dealing with a specific topic, 3 of which are open to the general populace. The Militant Arm hosts Pyramid Base and The Guild Chat. The Guild The Guild is available only to members and is more exclusive. Chatting between members and Guild matters are dealt with here. The Guild chatroom acts as a general room where Guild Members are free to talk about what they wish, provided it keeps to the rules. The Guild is where members may hold their own conversations on whichever topic they like. The Guild is essentially a Guild Member's crossroads. Fort Knocks Fort Knocks is a learning centre for all combat-oriented teaching between Militants and players who need help. Fort Knocks is where players may come to learn about tactics, combat training and equipment loadouts. Ask only questions about mass-murder here. Fort Knocks is also where friendly PvP and discussions with other organisations' players about events can take place. In case of war, Fort Knocks will be locked from the public if needed and will be used by The Guild as a place to plan its next move. Leave your weapons and attitude at the door. Violators will be beaten, stabbed, burned and tortured. Survivors will be prosecuted. Guild House Post Transcript - Scholarly Æ_SCHOLARLY GUILD HOUSES_Æ "Sites need to be able to interact in one single, universal space." - Tim Berners-Lee The Guild Houses are the Guild's main source of contact with the world. These are 4 chatrooms, each dealing with a specific topic, 3 of which are open to the general populace. The Scholarly Arm hosts the Crossroads and Halls of Ivy. The Halls of Ivy The Halls of Ivy are where questions are answered and people in need of help are pointed toward useful sources. The Halls for Ivy are where our Scholarly Arm should be most times. The GSA will be available here to help at all times. HoI Rules: 1. No trolling stupid questions on purpose. 2. Be patient about advice and do not whine if we truly cannot help. 3. Never stray off topic, the HoI is only for players looking to learn more. The Crossroads This is a general chatroom to allow anyone to come in and mingle. It is moderated by Guild Members and anybody can come and go as they please. Obey the rules and enjoy yourselves. The Crossroads are mostly for light-hearted chat. We also use the Crossroads as a place where players in opposing organisations can meet and chat safely and without stress as long as they don't discuss their conflict. Never recite song lyrics in the chat. Ever. Leave your weapons and attitude at the door. Violators will be beaten, stabbed, burned and tortured. Survivors will be prosecuted. Trivia Fort Knocks' name is a pun on Fort Knox. Category:Preserved History